


An Adventure with the doctor

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: First work - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: My first ever story. I thought I will show it to you all: The Doctor saves someone from the Master





	An Adventure with the doctor

 An Adventure with the doctor

Alia Voxland’ s life is just like yours, but on one trip to the U.K., something bad happened that changed her life forever. It all started a year and a half ago. Alia was on her dream vacation in the U.K. loving the amazing sounds of the streets. When someone ran into her,” Sorry” Alia said. “Are you?” The man said. Before Alia could respond the man pulled her into an ally.” What are you doing?” Alia tried to say, then darkness.

The TARDIS made a wheezing sound. The Doctor flew through the time vortex spinning the TARDIS like it was a game to him, “So where to now?” the Doctor said to the TARDIS. The TARDIS is the Doctor's time machine. The Doctor has been through a lot. He looks and sounds like a human, but he is not. He is the last of his kind. He survived the time war alone, or so he thinks, and the TARDIS is his constant companion.

The Doctor walked around the TARDIS cleaning it. When his phone rang, “What? This is getting out of hand” the Doctor said frustrated. “Hello, TARDIS,” the Doctor said into the phone.

“Hello, old friend,” the man on the phone said.

“That can't be you...”

“I died. Yes, I know” The man said.

“What are you doing calling me when you're supposed to be dead”? The Doctor asked. “Well, a little this, a little of that. By the way, I just kidnapped someone” The Master said with pride. “Goodbye Doctor”.

“Wait!” the Doctor said confused. Then the Master hung up the phone. The doctor just stood in silence and shock.

Alias’s vacation had just gone from good to bad, but for the Master, he loves it. “What do you want with me?” Alia asked.

“Just to answer your question, I thought it would be fun,” the Master said with a laugh.

“You're mad!” Alia said with anger.

The master spat, “I know, isn't it great? And stop talking!” The Master left Alias’s prison cell and went to fly the ship.  Alia sat in silence and worried about what this man will do to her. Then the phone started to ring.

The Doctor traced the master’s ship again on his scanner. “How did he get my number?” the Doctor asked himself, forgetting that he was alone. “Please pick up,” the Doctor said into the phone. When a female voice answered, “Hello” she sounds American the Doctor thought to himself. “Who are you?” the Doctor politely asked.

“My name is Alia Voxland,” she said back.

“Hello, I'm The Doctor”. The Doctor said back to her.

“Are you coming to save me?” Alia asked him. Before the Doctor could respond the phone cut out.

“Hello, hello are you there?” the Doctor asked.

“Hello, Doctor are you there, hello?” Alia said into the phone.

Meanwhile, on the deck of the ship, the Master tried to negotiate with the Daleks “You will come with us”. The Dalek said to the Master.

“Why would I do that?” the Master asked.

“You will come with us!” the Dalek said again in a threatening tone.

“Alright, but first you tell me why.”

“You know where the Doctor is.”

“Yes,” the Master answered.

“Then you will follow and so will your captive.”

“How did you know I have a captive?” the Master asked.

“Follow!” The Dalek screamed.

“Alright,” the master said. Alia sat staring at the phone when the master came in “Come” he said. Alia asked why. “Because I said so!” the Master snapped. As he and Alia walked toward the Daleks ship, Alia wondered what will happen to her now.

The Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS controls trying to find out what happened to the call. He thought the worst. _Why did the Master have her, thought the Doctor?_ “What happened to the call?” he said to himself. “That's it! Someone is blocking the signal” the Doctor realized. Then the warning lights went off. “What!” The Doctor said realizing what is coming for him. “Daleks,” he said nervously. ‘ _What are they doing here?’_ he thought.

“We have the TARDIS,” a Dalek said as Alia and the Master boarded the ship. “Bring the Doctor” the Dalek demanded.

“He will come,” the Master said. All of this was happening as the TARDIS started to land. “He is here,” the Master said. Then the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. ‘ _He looks different.’_ Thought the Master 

“Hello, you must be Alia. Pleased to meet you at last” the Doctor said fixing his bow- tie. “You look, different Doctor,” the Master said.

“You know, regeneration.”  Regeneration happens when the Doctor is dying and everything that he once was, changes, even his appearance. Before the master could say one more thing, the ship shook.

“What's going on?” Alia yelled while trying to stand still.

“Well, I think someone is shooting at us,”

Then out of nowhere came another ship coming to save them. “Doctor, did I come just in time?” a voice asked.

“Good job captain,” the Doctor said.

“Who are you talking to?” Alia asked.

“Just an old friend,” the Doctor said. 

Then the Master said, “an enemy.”

“Shut up Master” the Doctor snapped.

Then the Daleks’ ship started to catch fire and explode. “Oh dear, I think we need to get off this thing. Run!” the Doctor yelled as they ran back to the TARDIS. Then all the Daleks blew up. When they were out of danger, the Doctor dropped the Master off with Jack, the Doctor’s old friend. When the Doctor gave the Master to Jack, Jack Harkness said, “You know Doctor, I love the bow- tie.” Then Jack left. Alia and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS feeling relieved. Then Alia traveled with the Doctor for the first time, but it may not be the last time. This is the ending of this story, or has it just begun?

 

 


End file.
